Azura's Story
by AzuratheElf
Summary: This has canon elements while also telling the tale of an OC that becomes the newest queen of Hyrule! Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Azura's Story

Twins Were Born

Hyrule hadn't had an heir to the throne in quite a long time. It was ready when it was announced that the current queen, Marie Hyrule was with child. The kingdom counted the seconds of her pregnancy. Anxiously awaiting the birth. After 9 months of counting, it was the day. People scattered all around the castle. People ran every which ways. Citizens gathered themselves in front of the castle. One citizen of Hyrule, however, was not awaiting the birth. He was tucked away in a dark corner of Hyrule. He was angered at the sight of a new heir to the Tri-Force's power.

"Damn! Why now. I was getting ready to once again claim the Tri-Force of Power!" He snarled looking into a glass ball. His minions ran around him also watching as his evil mind became distraught. "I cannot allow this to go on. As soon as that child is born..."

Meanwhile, back at the castle. Her majesty gave birth to a lovely daughter with brown hair. Then to another daughter with golden hair. King Daphnes smiled a grand one. He had not one, but two daughters! Hyrule now had two heirs to the throne. Queen Marie kissed each forehead of each of her daughters. His majesty walked out onto the balcony to present the two heirs, which Hyrule thought was only one.

"Behold! The first born and heir to the crown, Azura Lillyanna Marie Roxell Van Cautia Hyrule! And the second, next in line, Zelda Nohansen Hyrule! I give you Hyrule's twin princesses!" The crowds cheered. They clapped. They hollered and screamed out of joy. The one hiding in darkness however...

"No! Two princesses? That means each will get a piece of MY Tri-Force! No doubt the goddesses are against me. Moblins! We go for the attack at dawn. One little baby must never say a word." He raised his sword. The moblins cheered on their leader. Hyrule's worst enemy has been given a reason to attack, Ganon was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

A Joyous Day Gone Wrong

In the short month they've lived, Queen Marie was loving both of her children lavishly. They wore smiles every time they were awake. Any other time, she made sure to stop their crying immediately. She loved both of her children dearly. Azura seemed to be adventurous and fun loving. Zelda, on the other hand, seemed a tad bit more calm. The King would come and temporarily hold his children only to be pushed into the other room due to royal duties. The Queen understood though and loved the extra time with her daughters. "You're both going to grow into splendid young women," she said sitting down into a rocking chair, "No matter who wears that crown, you will both be a blessing from Hylia herself to Hyrule." She heard running from the hall way. A guard walked into the doorway.

"Your Majesty! The King has ordered we get you to safety, now!"

"Why has he done that?"

"It's moblins! And even..." Her Majesty cut him off.

"Ganon!" She grabbed her babies and held tightly and ran. She ran straight through guards. Straight through Moblins breaking into the castle. One tried grabbing Zelda but a blast of light shot from the Queen's hand. Hylia had blessed her also. She continued to run. Ganon could never get her children. Never! She started running faster. When making it do her destination in the throne room, something was on the throne. No...It was someone.

"Isn't it beautiful? Two little rays of hope." He jumped out of his frozen position on the throne.

"Why have you come here today, you pig!"

"Calling me a pig? How is that nice? You may be a bad influence on those girls."

"Says the king of bad influences!"

"Sheesh, I was only trying to break the ice."

"I'll break something more than ice if you even..." Ganon placed his finger upon his lip." He pointed toward the bundle in her arms.

"You have one second to surrender both the children. If I kill two, I can spare the rest of Hyrule. Sounds like a fair trade, right?" He looked at his fingers. Then he walked in a circle around the queen. He smiled devilishly as he circled her like a vulture, praying on the weak. She glared down at her children. Then, she saw Impa by the doorway. A tear started to fall from the Queen's face. Impa looked at the queen in distress. She turned toward her. Her majesty gave a nod and threw Princess Zelda through the air into Impa's arms. She ran off into into the courtyard with the month old child. As planned if this ever occurred, Impa would run with the child then return when it was all over. Ganon grabbed Marie's dress furiously. "How dare you."

"Ganon, you won't get this one either! This is the heir to the Tri-Force and this kingdom I love so! Daphnes will continue to raise Zelda. I, however, will give my life to save them both by sending this one away! Separting them is the only way to save them from a monster such as yourself!" She raised her hand toward the heavens and a sword appeared. It was a replica of the Master Sword for the chosen hero. She slashed at Ganon. He winced. Then he slashed back with his dark sword. This did not phase her majesty though. Daphnes had come in during her little speech. He swung toward Ganon.

"Must you always ruin peace Ganon?" He drew his own sword and watched his wife run. She ran. Azura stared at her father behind her mother. She was confused. She whined just the tiniest bit.

"It's fine, my love," Marie was crying now as she looked at her daughter. "There's an alternate world. Earth. You shall grow there until your ears come back and Navi brings you home. Navi is a lovely fairy and will bring you back without telling you anything like needed. You shall discover your own memories and destiny." She stuck her hand out in front of Azura. The Tri-Force symbol glowed. Then, Azura disappeared.

"Damn you and that nurse maid! and the blasted king!" Ganon slashed. He was wounded badly. Daphnes came running up behind him. He was, however, too late. His queen was bleeding holding her hand out.

"Ganon...You idiot...You're the one who's damned." She sent a flash of light down onto Ganon. He yelled. Moblins ran back to which they came. Ganon himself even ran. He was no match for any of the royal family now. All had retreated and Daphnes could now hold his wife.

"Daphnes, she will return. Take care of Zelda. Raise her right. By time Azura returns, you will probably have passed, but I still want you to make sure she comes into a good world." She sighed. Then she smiled at her husband.

"I vow to do so." He nodded his head toward his queen. Then he sent word out to the guards to tell the town folk all was well. To tell them their princesses were safe. And to tell them, the queen had passed.


End file.
